


we let our love ignite

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think we’re in love?”</p><p>“The fuck are you talkin’ ‘bout, Haz?” he laughed again but this time it was strained. Harry took a step closer and Niall straightened his posture to try to stand at Harry’s height.</p><p>“I mean, we could be. Right? Like, why couldn’t we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we let our love ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill I did on my tumblr narryblossom.
> 
> fairynarrytale sent me "And in the night we kissed for all who could see. We let our love radiate. We let our love kinder and ignite." and then this happened.

“Haz,” Niall laughed softly as he made a feeble attempt to stop Harry from dragging him along, “you know we shouldn’t.”

“But maybe we should.” He threw a lopsided grin over his shoulder at Niall as he tightened his grip around his hand and pulled him faster. “It’s waiting for us, Ni.”

Niall let out another chuckle and a slight shake of his head. He stopped dragging his feet, let Harry increase their step as fast as their drunken limbs could carry them.

Harry spared a glance over his shoulder past Niall to see if anyone had noticed them sneaking towards the back of the bar, but it seemed that no one had. He pushed the door labeled ROOF ACCESS PROHIBITED open with a creak and slipped in with Niall trailing behind. Harry took the grated stairs two at a time while Niall chose to take it easy so he didn’t fall. When he reached the top of the stairs, Harry was waiting for him with a large grin on his face.

“Ready?”

“’M ready,” Niall nodded, shivering slightly as cold wind seeped through the door while Harry pushed it open. Harry led the way across the roof, treading carefully on the rocky surface.

“It’s too dark,” he whined.

“Yeah,” Niall mumbled, letting the door swing closed behind him, blocking most of their light. “The moon’s not too bad, though,” he sighed, crossing his arms to hide his hands against his sides to keep them warm.

“That’s true.” Harry tilted his head back and looked up at the moon and the surrounding stars. “Look, it’s Ursa Minor.”

“You mean the little dipper?” Niall chuckled, slowly shuffling his feet as he crossed the building. He peeked over the edge in morbid curiosity before turning back around to look at Harry, leaning his side against the railing.

“The little dipper is such a lame name, Niall. It’s called the little bear too, yanno.”

“Stop it, Haz,” Niall chuckled, rolling his eyes, “you got no one to impress up here.” Niall twisted his hips away from Harry to find a better position to lean in. He looked up to the sky to find the little dipper—or little bear or ursa minor or whatever Harry wanted to call it—to see if he could tell which part of the bear it was.

“I gotta impress you, though,” Harry said casually, sounding closer than he was a moment ago. Niall looked down to see him standing in front of him, hands tucked down most of the way in his pockets.

“Do you?” he chuckled, raising his eyebrows in amusement. “Since when?”

“Since we met,” Harry shrugged, giving Niall a sheepish grin. “Thought the jokes were starting to work until you said you only laugh at them to make me happy.”

“Sorry, Haz,” Niall scrunched his nose as he let out a small laugh. He was teasing when he followed with, “but your jokes are terrible.”

“They work, though. You still laugh.”

“Yeah, but,” Niall glanced down and kicked a pebble towards Harry’s shoe. “Just wanna see you smile. The others just ignore ya, don’t want you thinking no one hears you.”

“That’s sweet,” he mumbled taking another step closer. “You’re so thoughtful, Niall.”

“Are you taking the piss right now?” he laughed nervously, watching the way Harry’s face slowly settled to the way it did when he was concentrating on something.

“Do you think we’re in love?”

“The fuck are you talkin’ ‘bout, Haz?” he laughed again but this time it was strained. Harry took a step closer and Niall straightened his posture to try to stand at Harry’s height.

“I mean, we could be. Right? Like, why couldn’t we?”

“Harry-”

“ _Think_ about it,” he begged softly, taking another step towards Niall so that the tips of their shoes were only inches apart. “We take each other out all the time, yanno, like our ‘golf dates,’ and we share clothes, and we buy each other gifts and we’re so close, Ni.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re in love.” Niall cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shirt weakly, glancing over Harry’s shoulder towards the door they came from.

“No, maybe not, but don’t you think we _could_ be? If we just keep doing what we’re doing I think we’d fall in love.”

“I-“

“Imagine!” Harry cut Niall off again. “We keep sneaking into each other’s rooms in the middle of the night so they _finally_ stop reserving us separate rooms. _You_ laugh at my jokes because it makes me happy, and _I_ smile because I know that’s why you’re doing it. You let me win at FIFA for once,”

“Never gonna happen,” Niall chuckled, shaking his head as a small smile crept onto his face.

“And I stop teasing you for dressing like me and moving out to LA even though you said you _never ever_ would,” Harry finished with a chuckle and a fond smile. His eyes slowly moved back and forth between Niall’s in an attempt to gage his reaction.

“It’s true then, innit?” Niall took a deep breath as he finally let his arms down and tucked his hands into his pocket the way Harry was. “We _could_ fall in love. In theory.”

“In theory?” Harry laughed, swinging his foot up to gently tap at Niall’s ankle. “You know theories have to be tested, right?”

Niall shrugged and looked down, giving Harry’s ankle a gentle kick in return.

“So maybe they do.”

“We could then, couldn’t we? Fall in love.” Harry dropped his voice as he spoke and shuffled closer to Niall now. They could feel warmth radiating off the other as they got closer, Niall could smell the peppermint lingering in Harry’s breath from the drinks he’d had earlier.

“Test the theory,” Niall agreed in a whisper, nodding his head just the smallest amount. If he moved too much, he’d bump into Harry. “I guess we could.”

“I think we _should_ ,” Harry sighed softly, reaching out to slip his fingers into Niall’s belt loops. “Can I…?” he asked even softer, swiping his tongue against his lip as he glanced down at Niall’s.

“You’d better before I change my mind,” Niall mumbled, tilting his head up towards Harry’s. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as Harry carefully leaned in, bumping Niall’s nose with his own.

“This could change everything you know,” Harry whispered, letting his words bounce off Niall’s lips.

“You and I both know we’ll still be the same, Haz,” Niall closed his eyes, “only now we’ll have a fancy thing to call it.”

“Do you think we’ll be in love?”

“I think we already were.” Niall wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pressed himself the last centimeter necessary to press their lips together _. It felt normal_ , Niall thought as Harry’s hands slid across his waist. _Right._


End file.
